Getting Started
BrowserQuest: An Introduction BrowserQuest (2012) is a Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game MMORPG designed by game developer Little Workshop for client Mozilla Foundation, to demonstrate their-at that time- new HTML5 and WebSockets web technology, which allowed for efficient Multiplayer gaming on a browser. The overall objective of BrowserQuest is to defeat the boss: the deathly Skeleton King from the depths of the Volcanic Mountains. Compared to other MMORPGs, the game world is relatively small, and the game's overall objective can be completed in less than an hour of gameplay, with the twenty achievements able to be completed approximately within an additional hour. ''Note: Due to unknown circumstances, the original version of BrowserQuest is currently defunct. '' There are three different variants of the game: the original version of BrowserQuest created by Little Workshop developers Franck and Guillaume Lecollinet at http://browserquest.mozilla.com/ ;the other version with automatically moving enemies at http://browserquest.herokuapp.com/; and the downloadable BrowserQuest Extended created by Mads and Peter Sandberg Brun for Windows 8 and newer. BrowserQuest Wiki is one of two wikis on the BrowserQuest game, and is a collaborative and friendly space. Explore to learn more about the amazing world of BrowserQuest, and be sure to edit and add new information to our articles! Controls To move on a computer press the arrow keys or the traditional WASD controls to move, although on a touchscreen you character automatically moves on your desired location when you touch the area you want to move to; to attack A.I enemies or talk to an NPC Character o n a touchscreen you must click on them -and continue clicking to continue the conversation- and on a computer you must face the enemy or NPC and press space to attack or converse. How to Play: The Basics When the game starts, you will spawn in a village. You will have a sword (the one referred to as the Practice sword on the Weapons page), but no armour. You can speak to non-player characters (they stand still, have no names above their heads and when you hover over them with the mouse, the mouse pointer changes into a question mark) by clicking them. You can chat with other players by clicking the speech bubble icon down to the right and type what you want your character to say. If you walk to the edge of the screen, the screen will scroll. You can find rats in the village. Attack a rat by left-clicking on it. Your character will walk up to the rat and automatically hit it with his sword over and over again, until it is dead. When an enemy dies, it sometimes drops an item. If it does, walk to the square where the item is dropped to pick it up. Weapons and armour will only be picked up if it is better than what you are currently using. If a dropped item is not picked up, it will start flashing after a while, and then disappear. To the lower left of the screen is your health bar. It drops when you are attacked, and if it reaches zero, you die. Health is slowly regenerated automatically. It can also be regenerated by drinking health potions, that may be dropped by enemies or found in chests or caves. If you die, you will respawn. There is no penalty for dying and you will respawn at the start of the area where you died. Steel Swords will appear in the village. You can pick them up by walking on them. The first time you do so, the Steel Sword will automatically replace your Practice Sword. Higher-level weapons and also Armour will be dropped by monsters or can be found in chests. The Armour and Weapons pages tell you what kind of monsters drop various equipment. Low-level enemies, such as rats or bats, will not attack you unless you attack them first. Enemies on higher levels may initiate an attack on you if you walk too close to them. If they do, your character will not automatically respond by attacking them, but you must click the enemy to attack it. It is also possible to run away from enemies, but they may be persistent. However, they do not follow you into houses or caves. Enemies that you have killed will respawn after a while. Good luck! Category:PVP Arena